19 years after you abandoned me
by Nicolette-Whitlock
Summary: Being continued. What happens if Bella got pregnant just before Edward ditched her. She left with a mysterious relative and never came back. Now, in Ireland, they meet again. Bella towing along two beautiful children.
1. Bella?

**Summary: The night of Bella's birthday, Edward got her pregnant. He didn't know. A relative of hers invited him to stay with her, and she accepted, only to find that he was a vampire. What happens when Bella and Edward run into each other 19 years later? **

**AN: tell me what you think of the first chapter. Heads up, Izzy = Bella**

* * *

**Izzy's POV: **

The twins were at it again. You'd think by the age of 19, they'd be able to stop fighting long enough to eat breakfast, but apparently not.

"But it's not fair! You ate the rest of the apple jacks Kade! You don't even like Apple Jacks!" Clarity was yelling at her brother.

"I've liked them for the last year now, Clarity" Kade commented from behind a paper he was reading. "I apologize if that upset you"

Clarity picked up the milk carton that was on the table and dumped it on her brother's head. I walked fully into the medium sized kitchen now.

"Clarity, why did you do that?" I questioned her, thinking I might already know the answer.

"There was nothing to drink the milk with" she said, arms crossed. This was the behavior I got from her, most likely because she grew up without a father, and with an uncle that spoiled her whenever he possibly could. I sighed. I just stood there for a few moments, taking in my two beautiful children.

Clarity, my daughter. 5'5 with long copper colored hair. Her eyes were a color I wouldn't expect. Not my eye color, and not that of her fathers either. Purple. A deep dark, amethyst kind of purple. She usually wore cargo pants, dark green or black, with a band t-shirt and her converse boots. A winter hat, the kind that skaters wore, adorned her head. It was the same hat; she refused to get a new one, though her uncle had offered so many times. It was black, with a mudkip patch on it. Across the front the hat read, "So……I heard you liked mudkipz." I was at a complete loss for what it meant, as Clarity never explained it. It had been countless times I'd tried to get her to, because it always irritated me that when she was with her group of friends, they'd read the hat, and laugh. It was as if it was some sort of private joke.

And then there was Kade.

Perfect, sweet, generous, Kade. He was 5'7, two inches taller than his sister. His hair, the exact same shade as Edward's. He didn't know it, and if he did, he most likely wouldn't care, but he wore his hair the exact way his father had. Sometimes when I looked at Kade I saw his father. Like his sister, his eyes were purple. But a lighter shade. His normal clothing choices consisted of button-down shirts, vests, and black jeans. Of course every few weeks, he would make a stretch and wear khaki. He wore simple black slip on tennis shoes. Actually it wasn't so simple; the shoes were but the habit wasn't. He had worn the exact brand and style of shoe since he was 9. That was ten years of the same shoe. Of course I didn't have a problem with that, but two years ago the shoe company moved. From out beautiful enjoyable Ireland to Mexico. So we had to order shoes. They cost 4 times more than they used to. That of course confused me, because they were being made in MEXICO of all places! But honestly, that was just how Kade was. You couldn't change him, or what he liked, or what he wanted, or what he _thought_ he needed. The thing he thought he needed were black slip on leather shoes. When I'd first confronted him with the fact that he might have to start wearing other shoes, he locked himself in his room. Not for an hour, or ten minutes like I'd expected, but for a week. And he hadn't hunted or eaten in those 7 days either. His uncle thought it was reasonable for him to continue wearing the shoes that were comfortable, and continued buying them for him.

I sighed. "Clarity, I'm going grocery shopping for the two of you, if you would like, you can come this trip" I told her.

"Really, I thought it was Kade's turn" Clarity already had that smug look on her face. Maybe I should have thought it out better than this.

"I could truly care less, Clarity" Kade told her. Now the paper was gone and he sat enveloped in a music magazine.

Kade inherited Edward's love of the piano. He also inherited his looks and his gift. The ability to read the minds of others was his, though he rarely used it. That was one thing you could count on from Kade. He didn't use his super natural advantages over others. To do so would be, in the words Kade had spoken at the age of 6, "ethically wrong." And apparently people who would do such a thing were, "Morally bankrupt imbeciles with nothing better to do than to pry into the personal lives of others" At the age of six he'd said that. I sighed again.

Clarity stuck her tongue out at her brother and walked with me out of the miniature castle we lived in. It was Ireland. It was normal for houses to be a little larger, made of stone, and covered in bright green moss.

"The cars that way, mom," Clarity pointed in the other direction.

"We're walking today" I responded.

"But MOMMM. That's like………a mile!" she whined.

"I realize that, love" I told her and continued walking. It took us a while to get there, mainly because Clarity wouldn't stop complaining.

As we walked I thought about allot of things. Of Edward, who had abandoned me pregnant, and was the reason I was now what I was. Inhuman, undead, a vampire; though he had no idea. It was likely he thought I was safe and happy in Forks, married to Mike Newton. Well I was not. I was in a rainy part of Ireland, with my uncle and his children. My uncle, who I also referred to as the twins' uncle. He'd actually been born sometime in 1870s. He was my great, great, great, great, great uncle, give or take a few greats. My uncle refused to allow me to pay for anything. He'd been the one to turn me when the time came. He was everything to me. Well, of course not…..EVERYTHING. He was certainly no Edward. Uhg. Nearly 19 years. For nearly 19 years I'd been able to only think of him on occasion. But I was thinking of him more and more often as of late.

After grocery shopping with Clarity, she wanted to go to the skate shop. 2 new comic books and a new sticker for the underside of her skateboard were apparently calling her name. So I waited, looking down at my feet, outside the shop. "Bella?" I heard someone ask. The voice was velvety smooth. It was slightly confused, and defiantly a little over exited. I looked up to look Edward Cullen in the face.

* * *

**Bum bum bummmmmm! And of course with me it's a cliff hangar. The next chapter should be up soon. Probably not today. I'm sorry for that. But honestly if I gave you the entire story in one day that would leave nothing to look forward to. **

**I make one simple request; PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't review, Chuck Norris will come after you. **


	2. No It's Izzy

**Summary: The night of Bella's birthday, Edward got her pregnant. He didn't know. A relative of hers invited him to stay with her, and she accepted, only to find that he was a vampire. What happens when Bella and Edward run into each other 19 years later? **

**AN: So hey, the bit about eating it, in the first chapter. That should actually be, "Well there was nothing to EAT with the milk" Yeah, I tried to edit it, but the stupid site wouldn't let me….mehf. Enjoy and thnx for the reviews!**

* * *

**Edward's POV: **

The woman standing before me looked exactly like Bella. But…a little bit older. This couldn't possibly be my Bella. The girl I'd left alone in Forks. "Bella?" I finally had the courage to ask quietly.

The woman looked up. Her eyes were golden and her skin was pale. Her beauty made me speechless.

"E…e…..edward?" she questioned.

"Yes" was all I could say.

"It isn't Bella anymore. It's Izzy. Isabella to you" She's gone from confused and unstable to cold and distant in 19 seconds flat. We stared at each other.

Now I was irritated. Why would Bella….._my_ weak, beautiful _clumsy_ Bella be in Ireland. She should be in Forks, happily married to Mike Newton, or in a town similar, with a man similar. She should be happy with children and a good job. Not in Ireland. Not a vampire like she obviously was.

"Bella, what are you doing here…….and who…..who…..who……made you……." I couldn't finish the sentence. Rain started falling. Wet and cold, but I could only feel the wet.

"I told you" she swept hair out of her eyes. "It isn't Bella anymore. It's Isabella." Her voice was cold. She frowned.

"Whats wrong?" I asked soothingly. 

"Everything!" she shouted. I hadn't expected that. Definitely not from my Bella.

"Bella-" I started, then thought better of it. "Isabella. Tell me" She seemed more than willing to share, so it seemed.

"You abandoned me! You abandoned our children! You're here now, and you're acting completely innocent like you never did a single thing wrong! I have been almost constantly thinking about you the last 2 months!" she shouted at me.

"What do you mean….children?" I asked, dazed.

**Izzy's POV: **

Crap. I hadn't meant to tell him about the children. "What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean" I said. Maybe I could just pass it off as him hearing things. He looked straight into my eyes the way he used to when he was trying to find something out that I was keeping hidden. This time an odd look crossed his face.

"We have…..a daughter and a son?" he questioned me.

"What? Huh…N…n…no Edward of course we don't, don't be absurd." Edward frowned and lifted my chin with his thumb and forefingers. He forced me to look into his eyes. Damn those eyes of his for being so…Argh!

"Don't you dare lie to me Bella. I can see it in your head….which is odd, by the way. Why can I read your thoughts?" he was being so quiet normal humans wouldn't hear.

"Because you're so…..you, that I let my guard down" I mumbled, and then quickly put my shield up. Edward frowned.

"And now I can't hear you again"

"Get used to it……….better yet, don't, because I don't want you around me" I pulled my chin out of his grip.

I walked towards the skate shop, I was about to enter. Half soaked now, I was. He grabbed my wrist. "Bella. I want to know what you meant…by 'our children' he told me. Just then, Clarity pushed open the door of the skate shop. She was about to walk out, then noticed the rain.

"Mom……….who is this?" she asked.

"Is this what you meant……by….our children?" Edward asked.

**-------------------Ten Minutes Later------------------- **

**Clarity's POV: **

_Bloody Hell. Bloody f*ckin' Hell! My father. Not just *my* father, but Kade's as well. The reason my brother and I exist! And the reason mom left Forks. The reason mom hates the visits we make to her dad. The reason mom's a vampire! _

"I would appreciate it very much if you weren't thinking negative thoughts so loudly" he said. I was in the back seat of a silver Volvo. My mother sat in the front. Kade's and my father refused to let us walk back in the rain, he claimed, "She'll get sick Bella. Even if you hate me I doubt you want that"

I could really go for kicking him in the face right now. "You'd break your foot, leg, ankle or all three if you tried that" he commented.

"Well I'm not stupid enough to do that. But Kade hates you. One hundred and ninety-nine percent HATES you. So watch out. And by the way, stay the hell out of my mind"

My mother spread her shield over me, I could feel it. "Thanks mom" I said.

"Mmmhmm" she murmured, she stared out the window.

"Now I can't see into your mind either. What is going on?" my father asked as he drove.

"That's moms gift. She's a shield. No one has effects on her. Not Aro. Not Jane, Not even uncle William. And its wrong for you to read other peoples minds. Its…its……what did Kade say again mom?" I asked

"Ethically wrong" she replied meekly.

"And anyone that does it is…a…morally bankrupt imbecile with nothing better to do than…….uh……"

"Pry into the personal lives of others. I can't believe you remember when he said that. It was nearly 13 years ago" my mother said dazedly.

"I don't think its honestly fair for him to judge others like that when he himself-"

My mother cut him off there, saying, "Can read minds just as well, and chooses _not to_ unless it is in dire circumstances"

"Knuckle touch, mom" I said, leaning forward to bump fists with my mother.

"dad" 's eyes flashed to the back seat. "Put your seat belt on" he said.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back, not touching the seat belt.

"Put on your seatbelt" he was slowing down now.

"No" I said. 

"Put on your seatbelt, _please_ Clarity. I will not ask again, that is your last chance" I rolled my eyes again.

The car pulled over onto the side of the road. In a flash, the door on my side of the car was opened. He pushed me back in my seat, and grabbed the seatbelt. He tightened it, just leaving it loose enough for me to breath. He gave me a sharp stern glare, and then closed my door. He got back into the front seat and said,

"When we get to your home, you can wait to get out until either your mother or I come unbuckle you"

"F*ck you!" I said.

My mother turned in her seat and smacked me. Not too hard, but enough to leave a sting. "You will not talk to your father like that"

He sighed, "There was no need to slap the child, Bella" as he restarted the car and drove off.

"I'm 19! I'm not a child!" I yelled. Neither one of them said a word until we got back to the house. My mother got out of the car, saying,

"Just come in. I have to go talk to my uncle" She wasn't seriously talking to him, was she??

Before I could undo the seatbelt buckle, *he* was at the car door, opening it and undoing it himself. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. I picked up my bag and stormed towards the house. He followed. Kade met me at the door.

"Look. I want to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to eat the last of your favorite cereal" he started.

"Our father is here. No idea why. But he's here." I told Kade.

"What?" Kade asked, sounding confused.

"You heard me. And mom was all over telling me not to cus at him! What the hell! It's not like I hate him but seriously! He told me to buckle my seatbelt like three times. I'm not a little kid!"

"Clare, I have to point out that only a child would need to be told three times to buckle their seat belt. No, I'm not mad at you though. Go sit on your bed. I'll be up in a bit"

"What're you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to go meet our father" his voice was menacing. He didn't notice, but right behind him stood our father. I did as he'd instructed.

* * *

**So hey guess what? If you review I'll send you a preview of chapter three. So review. And if you don't want a preview then say 'no preview plz' when you review. Thanks! Anyways PEACE. And I apologize if I suck at writing Edward's character. **


	3. Assumptions

**Summary: The night of Bella's birthday, Edward got her pregnant. He didn't know. A relative of hers invited him to stay with her, and she accepted, only to find that he was a vampire. What happens when Bella and Edward run into each other 19 years later? **

**AN: Inspiration for character name Chalese given by reviewer,……Chalese. Thanks! **

**Chapter 3: Assumptions **

* * *

**Kade's POV: **

Now was the time when all fighting I'd done behind my mother's back would pay off. I loved street fighting. Not that anyone could really see that from looking or talking to me. I was generally a nice person, but when I got in the 'ring' I was a death machine….not that I killed anyone. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my neck. I sighed. This would ruin everything. Mom would find out how good a fighter I was. She'd inquire as to how it was possible. And I'd tell her.

Technically, I never lied to her. She never asked me, "Kade, do you street fight behind my back?" but I wasn't going to waste my time trying to come up with excuses when she asked me how I learned to hit like that. No one knew but me and my mates. While I was off late nights, and mom thought I was locking myself in my room, studying and writing poetry, I was out. Out in abandoned castles. Sometimes I was writing, but at least 55% of the time I was off at raves. Abandoned castles were surprisingly good places to have raves. Or, not so much raves, but private parties. Lots of fighting was involved.

And not just fighting. There was Chalese. She was….amazing. She was smart, she was pretty, and tough. Tough as a freaking nail. I walked upstairs, to my room. Yes. I _would _most definitely be meeting our father. And kicking his teeth in; in and down his throat. But first I needed to call Chalese, and figure out what time I should come to the party. I also hoped to get her vote of confidence, maybe even a "good luck" and I didn't honestly want to break my hand, so I'd put on my fingerless gloves and my tape.

I closed and locked my door. That was the thing my mother hated and my uncle allowed. A lock on the inside of my room. I looked around my room. A large black Piano sat in one corner, on a slightly raised platform. Exactly across from my bed was my stereo system. Lots of music. Mainly classic, rock, jazz, and some pop too. Then I had my secret compartment. It had a lock. And was unseen. If I opened it I could get into my other music. Stuff like Tokio Hotel, the Sick Puppies, Mest, and Sherwood.

I turned on some random classical artist really loudly and picked up my cell phone. I dialed Chalese's number and waited. She answered.

"Oi. Chalese here, whats up?"

"It's Kade" I said.

"Oh Kade; how're you? What do you need?" she asked.

"Clarity met our father today. Should I knock his teeth in?" I asked.

"You mean the man who abandoned your mother and you, and your sister"

"That's the one"

"Break his face" she said seriously. I laughed. "No, honestly, break his freaking face. His nose and his teeth, and give 'em a black eye"

"Well, isn't _someone_ violent this morning" I said, smiling lightly.

"No, wait. 2 black eyes. Give him 2 black eyes!" she was emphasizing the 2 part. "And I'm just feeling a little hyper tonight. You know why. The party tonight is going to be gold. Its going to be at Birgit's place, remember? The one her father has, just for the sake of owning it. Bright white twinkling lights, lots of music, my amazing dress. You. Me. Slow dancing."

"What time should I pick you up?" I asked.

"How about 6?" she asked.

"Perfect. That gives me a few hours to warm up before I meet him" I said the word him darkly. "And then time to meet him. And then enough time to clean up and get over there"

"Practicing your skills of scheduling I see" she laughed.

"Yeah, well. If I do it too late I won't have time to get outa here. If I do it too soon they'll bother me after I do it and I won't get outa here."

"Okay, well then I should probably let you go. Wear the dark blue tux, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah no problem, I'll see you tonight"

"See you tonight" she replied.

We hung up at the same time. I slipped on my fingerless gloves. I wrapped the tape around my finger and just punched my punching bag for a bit.

I had a plan of attack. I was set. I looked at my clock and headed for the door. 4:00pm.

I walked past my sister in the hallway. "They're downstairs in the library, chatting" Clarity sighed. "and what happened to, "I'll be up in a little bit" ?"

"Sorry. I was busy, forgot" my hands were shoved into my pockets, so the tape and gloves were unseen.

"Whatever" she said and walked into her room. I walked to my uncle's study and knocked three times. He was home today, wasn't he?

"Enter" he replied. I did so, and closed the door behind me. "I was wondering if I could barrow one of your cars tonight" I said hesitantly.

"Need a get away car after you meet your father later?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"I do not have any idea what you're talking about" I said. He stood up and walked over to me. He pulled my hands out of my hoodie pockets and held them up.

"I heard your sisters and your conversation earlier this morning" he said.

"Well that's not why I need the car……there's this party….."

He laughed, and stated "I wouldn't care if it was that you needed a get away car, it makes no difference. Which one do you want to take?"

"I was hoping….maybe, I mean if its okay, could I barrow the Nissan Skyline GT-R?" I asked.

"I bought that car for you in the first place, you know that very well. It's yours; you don't have to ask to barrow it. The keys are on the hook." My uncle stated, laughing lightly.

"Okay...yeah…just thought I'd make sure it was okay" I said quietly.

"Have fun tonight; no street-racing though, please?"

"I don't street race" I said simply and walked out of the room.

As I was walking towards the library, I caught his eye. I knew it was him. "Oh, hello Kade, I was just looking for you. My name is Edward Cullen…….I'm your-"

I cut him off. "Father, right? The guy who got my mother pregnant, then ditched her."

"I didn't KNOW. I assumed she'd be happily married and live a nice life after I left"

"Just like when you saw her before you said anything, you assumed she'd be thrilled to see you. Just like you assumed she'd be safe. Just like you assumed Victoria would follow you, and not try and kill mom. Yeah that was just lovely. At three years old, sitting around watching TV with my sister, and some freaking red head bursts through one of the windows and tries to rip mom's throat out. Well you know what? You assume way too much."

I continued.

"I think that after you drove them here, you should have left. Better yet, you should have let them take a taxi! For Christ's sake they could have called our uncle, or me! I could have picked them up! But I don't want you anywhere near them! You didn't just abandon our mother, you abandoned us too. I want you away from my sister, and my mother, and me. I don't want to hear, 'Oh forgive him, he came back, it's okay now' I HATE YOU!" And with that I sucker punched him. He didn't move. He didn't try and stop me. He didn't argue. He just stood there. Two more punches, then a sweep-kick.

I knocked him against one of the walls, and walked away, to my bedroom.

I showered, and dressed in my tux. The sleeves were ripped off, on purpose, so it was sort of like a vest. I fixed my hair quickly and brushed my teeth. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, and then slipped on my blue shades and a fedora.

I jumped out my bedroom window at 6:30 and walked to the garage. I grabbed the keys off the hook and jumped into the White and Blue Skyline GT-R. I loved this car. I turned on the engine. I listened to the purr for a moment, and then was gone. Off into the night for the biggest party of the year.

**Edward's POV: **

I stayed where I was, stunned and shocked. Victoria had come after Bella? Why hadn't she told me that? We'd just spent three hours talking. About everything. How could she not have told me that?

I took a breath, and sighed. Clarity hadn't been kidding when she said he hated me. I just wished she'd expressed how much hate he really did harbor for me. Maybe she hadn't ever seen him like that.

But honestly, the fact that Bella hadn't told me herself that my….no, _our _son, was a fighter really bothered me. What if she didn't even know? She said he was a good kid. She said he respected his elders and behaved politely. She mentioned nothing about finger tape and fighting gloves. She couldn't possibly know. Well just maybe I'd tell her.

* * *

**Another chapter at its end. I don't know if that counts as a cliff hanger or not. Review and I'll give you a preview of chapter 4 unless you say you don't want it. **


	4. Suprise!

**Summary: The night of Bella's birthday, Edward got her pregnant. He didn't know. A relative of hers invited him to stay with her, and she accepted, only to find that he was a vampire. What happens when Bella and Edward run into each other 19 years later? **

**AN:**

* * *

**Kade's POV: **

I pulled into Chalese's driveway, and got out of the car. I knocked on her door, and her father answered the door. He smiled, and grabbed my hand, shaking it.

"As always, it's a pleasure to see you again, Kade"

"Same to you Mr. McCloud" I nodded. He gestured for me to sit down. By now, he was used to this kind of thing. I'd come over every once in a while to pick up Chalese for a party, and I'd drop her off from parties or fights just about every other evening. He didn't mind that his daughter was a fighter, infact, he thought it was wonderful. It was a great thing to him that his daughter could fight, stick up for herself…………………………and knock out just about any guy who tried to pull a move on her. Yeah. He definitely liked that part.

But it seemed as though he genuinely liked me. "So…….Chalese says you broke Mathew Greene's nose a few days ago. Says you started a brawl with 'im"

I nodded. "Well….he was saying…..some things…behind her back, and I wasn't going to put up with it. I would have told her, but I feared she'd do more than break his nose" Chalese's father liked her to fight her own battles most of the time, which was why I'd pointed out _why_ I'd fought Mathew.

"And she says he isn't pressing charges"

"That would be correct, sir. He knows very well _why_ I broke his nose. Not that I'd actually meant ta break his nose, I only meant to scare the fool" No one said anything about my girl. No one; Mathew just didn't realize that until last night.

Just then, Chalese tromped down the stairs and into the den where I waited. I looked her over. Damn she was gorgeous. Her orange hair went down to the center of her back, but pulled back into a very long braid for the evening. She wore a dress the same deep blue as my tux. Her freckles were as usual, completely adorable. "Kade…what are you staring at me for?" she asked. And wow. I loved her accent.

I walked to her, bent down just slightly, and kissed her hand. I looked up, and said, "Because you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world. In the entire universe, infact" I told her. Even if it was untrue to some, it was true to me.

"Alright, well we should be off. I'll see you tomorrow morning dad" Chalese said.

And with that we were out the door. "Ohh!" she exclaimed. "You brought the Skyline! This is my favorite car" She'd seen just about every car I was allowed to drive. And that meant she'd seen quite a few, considering there was only 1 car I couldn't drive, and my uncle had somewhere around 13. I wasn't sure; I just knew they were all in the garage. The very large underground garage. We drove, listening to a mix CD she'd made and brought.

I got out of the car and offered my arm to her. She took it and we walked in. The song that we could hear blaring as we walked in was 'Say Hey' by Michael Franti and Spearhead. So none of us were madly in love with pop music, but we could still listen to it without, let's say, melting. Songs like this were not that completely awful.

Most of the people at the party were dating someone from group. Ah, group. It was a large group of fighters, ages ranging from 11 to somewhere in the 50s.

Everyone was fit, in shape, and strong. If you didn't have a love of fighting you couldn't be in the group. Most people just joined. There was no special initiation unless you were under 15. And the initiation for the younger people was simple. Fight one of our younger members. You don't have to win. Just show it's a passion, not a game. Some younger people only wanted to join so they could show off, and brag. Basically, they wanted to be able to say, "Yeah I'm in the fighting group" we didn't put up with that kind of sh*t.

"Hey Kade!" someone called from across the room. I looked over to see my best mate, Andrew Knight. His hair was coal black, and spiked upward. He was wearing black suit pants and a dark red button down with ripped off sleeves. He wore weighted wrist bands. I sighed as he walked to me.

"Tonight? Honestly? Take off the damned wrist bands Andrew. You don't have to wear weights all the time."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "And you don't always have to wear those shades, but you do"

"I'll tell you what. If you give me the wrist bands for the night; I'll take off my sunglasses." I told him.

"And give them to me to watch for the night?" he questioned.

I snorted. "Hell no; you'd end up breaking them"

"Then I'll take off my weighted wrist bands but you can't have them." He replied.

"Just give me the glasses and the wrist bands and I'll give them back later" Chalese said as the song changed.

"No" Andrew and I both said in unison as we turned to face her. She grabbed hold of the back of our heads and smashed them into each-other. "Ow!" we both said when she released.

"The sunglasses, and the wrist bands, now" She held out her hand expectantly. I took off the shades and handed them to her as Andrew did the same with his wrist bands. Chalese dropped the items into her purse and set her purse down at a table. Our table apparently. She took my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor as some song by the Fall Out Boys started playing. It was a faster one, so I spun her around a couple of times, and just moved with her. She led for the fast dances, because she said she had, "better rhythm"

So we danced a little, we drank a little, we ate a little.

And then it was time for the fight. Every year two people's names were pulled out of a hat, and they fought full on in the center of the room. I was waiting. I couldn't wait to see tonight's fight.

Birgit stepped to the center of the ring and pulled a name out of the hat. "Our first fighter tonight will be Mathew Greene!" She announced. I smiled. "I hope whoever he faces kicks his ass" I said. "You already broke his nose" Chalese muttered.

Mathew stepped into the ring and waited. Birgit pulled another name from the hat. A broad smile appeared on her face. "Mathew Greene will face Kade Swan" she said.

* * *

**And that's where we cut off. Until next time!**


	5. 19 years later?

**Summary: The night of Bella's birthday, Edward got her pregnant. He didn't know. A relative of hers invited him to stay with her, and she accepted, only to find that he was a vampire. What happens when Bella and Edward run into each other 19 years later? **

**AN: I apologize in advance for the fight scene if it isn't any good….I'm not the best at writing that kind of thing................... **

* * *

**Kade's POV (still): **

I stepped forward. Great. I'd fight him then, whatever. I tossed my fedora to Chalese.

"Mathew and Kade, step forward into the center of the ring and shake hands. I want a clean fight" I recognized the referee. Good, he wasn't one of Mathew's little buddies.

I shook Mathew's hand. I didn't personally want to hurt him any worse than he already was hurt. Okay. I sort of wanted to give him a black eye. But that was it, really.

"Alright….Go!" And it started.

Mathew lunged at me, and I dodged. He lunged again, and again I dodged. He was behind me before I knew it. Then he popped in front of me. I ducked as he attempted to punch me.

"Whats with you? You were all for fighting last night! Now you're just dodging. What, are you afraid of me?" He taunted.

It was what he had wanted. He has me frozen in place with irritation. He landed a punch to my face, and went to throw another punch. I caught his arm and twisted it back. I had to be careful, not to go over board. I pushed him back and released. He attempted to kick my feet out from under me. I jumped over his feet and legs, rolling my eyes. He jumped at me again, and I punched him hard in the gut. He stumbled back and fell to his knees. I knew I hadn't won yet, it couldn't be that easy; Mathew was a better fighter than that.

And I was correct. He jumped back up. We circled each other for a moment. I sighed. That wasn't going to get us anywhere. I went to kick him in the chest but he dropped to the matt, dodging me. This was becoming irritating. Mathew grabbed my legs while he was on the ground. Why that dirty little………he pulled me to the floor. He stood up and kicked me. I rolled to the edge of the ring and jumped back up.

I was sick of messing around. Three punches to his stomach and a sweep kick, and he went down. He accidentally stepped out of the ring. "And the winner is Kade!" Birgit shouted, holding up my hand. It was a ring out. I looked up, to see Andrew And Chalese standing next to each other. Someone tapped on Chalese's shoulder. My father; Chalese turned around to speak to my father.

**Edward's POV: **

So this was the girl, Chalese, who Alice had told me she'd seen. Alice had called me shortly after Kade had snuck out. "Hello" I said to the girl.

"Oh, uh hi" she muttered, then turned back around and started whistling and clapping. Several people here were doing that. I'd seen the entire fight. Mathew took some sort of key from the girl that was in the ring with him, and then slip under the ropes. The boy he'd fought stood up, looking dizzy.

He pulled something onto his hand, and then punched Kade very hard in the shoulder. I entered his mind.

'_Ha! Take that you idiot. That's what you get for breaking my nose. I still can't understand what Chalese see's in you. How could you have possibly won this fight anyways? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I got the last punch.' _

This could have been the reason Alice warned me not to go. Chalese and the boy next to her rushed forward, having had seen what I'd seen. And Mathew ran out. I followed Chalese and the black haired boy.

Kade's shoulder was bleeding heavily. "Thanks Chalese" he said as he was pulled up, back onto his feet. Unseen by me, he'd fallen. Someone was pressing a jacket to the three holes in Kade's back. Black haired boy.

"This is Andrew" Kade muttered, glaring up at me.

"You know this guy, Kade?" Chalese asked.

"I'm his father" I stated simply.

"I thought you were going to knock his teeth in" Chalese commented. 'Lovely choice in women, Kade' I thought to myself.

"Yeah. I tried. I knocked him into a wall, though" he told the girl.

"Remind me to thank you for that later" I told him, "We're going back to your house now; you need to have that looked at"

"No, thanks, I let it heal on its own."

"I refuse to let you do that. It could get infected; as your father I-"

He cut me off. "You. Are. Not. My. Father." He said as he glared. His friend Andrew continued pressing the jacket into the cut, preventing more blood from pouring out. "Clarity may forgive you. Mom may forgive you. But I won't." he growled.

'_Poor Kade. This has to be bothering him. And it's on top of that idiot Mathew attacking him. I hope he'll be okay……I'm so happy that he won the match though. It's got to be a huge honor. I mean the biggest fight of the year at the biggest party of the year. It doesn't even matter WHO he took on. The fact that he won is big. I love him so much. He'll be okay. And if he isn't I'll crush Mathew into dust. I know he doesn't really want to admit it, but his father might be right….he really should have those gouges looked at. I don't want him to get an infection. Hmmmm…………Maybe Andrew can talk him into it.' _Chalese thought.

"Kade, I think we can talk this out, if you just listen. But first. We need to get you back to the house and have that looked at" I repeated what I previously said.

"No" he was just as stubborn as his mother. If not more.

"Yes. I don't care if you hate me or not at this point in time. I will not allow you to hurt yourself, which is all that could happen from your attitude" He was walking towards one of the doors, with Chalese holding his arm, and Andrew pressing the jacket to his back.

"If we go to my house we can just ask my dad to take care of it" Andrew was saying.

"I like that idea better then just going home….who knows whats waiting for me there…."

I walked quickly, and then ended up in front of Kade, Andrew and Chalese. "I haven't told your mother anything. Nothing about this afternoon. Nothing about the fact that you were gone, that you snuck out; I can tell her very easily. Come with me, or I will."

Andrew growled, and then started speaking. "Look. My father is a doctor. So I'll make you a deal. You keep your mouth shit about where Kade is, and what he did to you earlier, and the fact that he's a bad ass fighter, and I'll make sure Kade at least has his shoulder looked at. He'll stay the night at my house and he'll come back in the morning. How about it?" I considered it for a moment. He seemed genuine, he wasn't lying.

"Alright" I finally agreed.

"Good. Adieus" Kade said coldly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And we will talk" I told him simply. And then I walked out.

**Bella's POV: **

Edward walked into the living room where I sat, reading Wuthering Heights. I laid it aside and asked, "Are the rest of your……family in town too?"

"Yes, but I haven't told them about you being here yet, I'm waiting for the right….moment"

"I don't see why it really matters, Edward. It's not like we're going to be spending any time together. Any of us." I told Edward harshly. He looked confused, so I continued, "Look. You left me. You **abandoned **me. You left me pregnant and alone!"

"I didn't mean to get your pregnant, for that I apologize. I am sorry you had to go through everything you did, but it was unintentional. I wanted you to live a happy life. I won't leave you again" he told me.

That infuriated me. "I AM NOT MAD ABOUT YOU GETTING ME PREGNANT!" I screamed at him. "I'm upset that you left me, for the most ridiculous reason ever. You left me alone. You left our children alone. And I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but they're not little anymore! That's another thing; you can't be treating them like children, because they're not. You left us alone. And now you come back 19 years later? After you abandoned me and you think it's all just going to be okay again? ITS NOT!" I yelled.

* * *

**End chapter. Tell me what you thought. I know I really suck at writing Bella and Edward and I'm sorry about that…..there will be more of their drama to come in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: The night of Bella's birthday, Edward got her pregnant. He didn't know. A relative of hers invited her to stay with him, and she accepted, only to find that he was a vampire. What happens when Bella and Edward run into each other 19 years later? **

**AN: I am not the best at writing Bella or Edward. I apologize in advance for my suckish-ness. Haha. Spell check corrected "Suckish" as suck-fish. Hahahaha. **

**Edward's POV: **

Bella collapsed into my arms all of a sudden, sobbing. "Its not okay, it's…n-not okay" Of course no tears spilled from her eyes, but she was still….she was still Bella. She was on her knees on the floor.

I bent down next to her, and moved her hands from her face, which she was covering. She still had that adorable pout on her face, but it was more of a "Why-did-you-go-?" than an "its-not-fair-you-won't-make-me-a-vampire" kind of pout. Then again, she already was one. "I never meant to hurt you" I whispered. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and Bella was silent but the few sobs she let escape her lips. I held her; it was all I could do for now.

When her bawling finally ceased, I pushed her long brown hair out of her face. "I want to make this right, give me a chance?" there was a hint of pleading in my voice.

"Edward, I….I don't know…..It's obvious already that Kade doesn't like you, and Clarity is pretty upset about earlier."

"Earlier?" I questioned.

"When you kept telling her to buckle up, and then you stopped the car and did it yourself. That really pissed her off. Not to say she dislikes you as much as her brother."

"Ah, yes…..his distaste for me is….evident….and I will do what will keep Clarity safe. If we'd crashed-"

Here I was cut off, "We wouldn't have. And she would have been fine if we had. One difference between Clarity and her brother is that she is less breakable. ALLOT less breakable Its kind of ironic…you'd think of Kade as the stronger one. But he's just steadier in judgement" Bella said. Oh of course he was. Steadier my foot.

**----------------------------------------------Next morning---------------------------------------------------**

**Kade's POV:**

I sat up and looked around. Ah. I was at Andrew's house in the guest room. I thought back to the previous evening. We'd celebrated my victory. We dropped Chalese off at her house. Then when Andrew's dad got home from work a little later, Andrew wasted no time in telling him what happened.

He'd said he wanted to see it, but I'd hesitated and said it was nothing. He told Andrew to remove the jacket from my shoulder (which we'd tied there.) Andrew did. He saw it and told me to, "Immediately come this way, to my study." Apparently he needed to get a better look. And then clean it out. And then of course I had to have stitches. They hurt like a b*tch but I allowed him to do it. It wasn't like it was the first time that I'd had a problem and needed stitches.

The thing that amazed me most about the kindness of both Andrew's father; he never insisted upon meeting my mother. He understood the situation. He got that mom didn't know I fought, and, as long as I didn't break too many bones, or do drugs, or drink and drive, he was fine.

He'd allowed me to stay over before specifically to deal with injuries or rest. Because at home there was no way I was allowed to sleep past 11:00. Either mom or Clarity would come in and wake me up. Of course Uncle William had told them several times that I needed my rest, but they didn't listen.

There was a sudden knock on the door and I fell out of bed. I groaned just as the door swung open. Andrew took my hand and pulled me to my feet. Then he tossed a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt at me and walked out. I dressed and followed him.

We tromped down the stairs and into the kitchen. We each poured a bowl of cereal and went for the milk. I got to the fridge first and grabbed the milk, pouring a good sized amount into my bowl of fruity pebbles and passed it to Andrew. He was having cheerios and scoffed at my cereal. "Whats wrong with Fruity Pebbles?" I questioned.

"Nothing, nothing. I just find your sugar addiction kind of funny" so he was teasing me then. I shoved him, and then laughed lightly as his cereal covered the front of his shirt. I turned away and picked up my bowl, starting to eat. Of course I should have expected his next move. He shoved my back roughly and spilled my fruity pebbles. "You jerk" I said shoving him back. He slipped on some of the milk that was on the floor and was on his back in about 11 seconds. He kicked at my foot sending me sprawling across the kitchen floor and banging into an open cabinet. That was when 5 pounds of flour fell to the floor next to me, spreading it everywhere. I did the only logical thing I could think to do. I pulled an egg out of the fridge and threw it at him as he stood up.

As Andrew wiped the egg off his face, he growled, "Oh you've done it now" that was when all hell broke loose.

After about ten minutes, Andrew's father entered the kitchen and we froze. I looked about. The kitchen was a mess. Everything was covered in flour. All the eggs in the fridge had been broken, and bright red Kool-Aid dampened the floor. The white, linoleum floor, which it most likely stained. We were so dead.

"What exactly happened here?" Andrew's father asked.

I stepped forward instantly, not allowing my friend to take any blame, I said, "It was my fault, sir; I started it."

"It takes two to……..do whatever it was we did here….." Andrew mumbled as he stepped forward.

"I want you two to clean this up. Then clean yourselves up. Kade needs to go home after that" we were told.

"But dad-" Andrew started.

"Don't argue. Really, Andrew, I'm not upset. I just think it would be best if you two took a break for the day" Andrew nodded, not wanting to aggravate his father more.

So we cleaned up the kitchen, then showered and said goodbye. I sighed. Now I had to go home and face my "Father"

**End chapter. **


	7. Retests are not available at this time

**Summary: The night of Bella's birthday, Edward got her pregnant. He didn't know. A relative of hers invited her to stay with him, and she accepted, only to find that he was a vampire. What happens when Bella and Edward run into each other 19 years later? **

**AN:**

**Edward's POV: **

I'd sat in a chair in Kade's room, arms crossed. I'd talked to Clarity earlier in the morning. She said she wanted to get to know me. Her exact words were "Mom says she doesn't hate you……….so I guess I don't. And I guess I have to get to know you……..so…….uh…..I'm meeting some friends later today……you can come?" it was more like a question then a statement.

The bedroom door opened. Kade stepped in; still in the outfit he'd worn the previous evening. The first thought that occurred to him was, _'Great. Can't even have five minutes to myself can I?'_ and then _'Get out of my f*cking mind!' _

"I apologize" I said. He slammed the door shut. "We need to talk" I added, looking him straight in the eyes.

He walked past me towards another door, which he pulled open. It looked like a large walk in closet. He turned on a light, then went in and closed the door.

**Kade's POV: **

I walked into my closet and closed the door loudly. So he wanted to talk? Wonderful. Bloody wonderful. Of course I'd already known, I'd already known he'd be like this. I flashed through my clothing. What to wear, what to wear? Not that I really cared what he thought of how I dressed. But, I, personally cared how I looked. Not for him. Again. It was for my benefit.

I tossed my duffel bag into the corner of the closet and then looked around and found dark blue t shirt. I slipped on along with a pair of dark jeans. I ran my hands through my hair as I looked in a mirror, fixing it perfectly.

I walked back out of the closet, heading for my piano. But he was still there, in the chair, in my room. "you're still here?" I questioned

"I said we needed to talk. Or didn't you hear me?" he asked.

"I heard you just fine" I retorted.

"So lets talk then" he said. I groaned, and ell backwards onto my bed.

"About WHAT? What could there possibly be to talk about?"

"Why you hate me. The fighting you do. Perhaps the reason you do it behind your mother's back?"

"I hate you because you ditched mom. I fight because I like it. And I do it behind my mother's back because if she knew I did it it would stress her out"

"She also doesn't know you have friends. I doubt she knows about Chalese."

"She doesn't. And I'm okay with that. So is Chalese, who, by the way, you have no right to talk about at all"

"Why is that?" he asked me.

"Because she's my girlfriend. And I hate you."

"I don't understand-" he started.

I cut him off. "Why I won't just forgive you like my mother? Because I'm a fighter. My will. Is. Stronger"

"At least give me a chance!" he half yelled.

"Why should I? Because my mother is taking you back? Because my sister is being nice. Forget it. Why should I forgive you?"

"Because I didn't know" he said, looking straight in my eyes.

"This one time, I didn't know. Didn't know the answer on a test and I got the question wrong. I didn't get a retest." I told him, trying to compare the two things.

"That's completely different. You should have studied."

"I did. You didn't. You didn't try. You just left. You were afraid and you bailed out." I snapped.

"I didn't want her hurt!" he yelled.

"When you left it hurt her! And you were WRONG! Victoria came anyway! She came and she attacked and mom got hurt but she kept fighting, and got rid of Victoria. But you left her. You left Clarity. You left me" I turned away, tears streaming down my cheeks. Pathetic. Crying. Pathetic.

I started walking, outside, towards the forest, looking down as I walked. Suddenly I felt like I'd walked it into a stone wall. I stumbled and fell on my back, and looked up to see someone.

**Okay. So he either bumped into: Emmett, Alice, or Jasper. Who do you think he'd get along with better? Who do you want it to be? Vote!**


	8. Questions

So okay guys, I have news. Not really that important I guess. I think this story needs a break. I got this review that pointed out several things wrong with the last chapter, and some with the story, and, normally, I would be all over either re-writing the chapter, or fixing it all in the next chapter. But I don't feel like it. Its not one hundred percent because I'm a totally lazy B*tch. I sprained my ankle the other day, my stomach hurts, there's this guy I'm trying to talk to about allot of stuff……and I just don't really feel up to working on this story, or, any, for that matter, for a while. I have to write three songs I think by Monday and I'm not feeling to great.

If I WAS to write another chapter, it would probably suck.

However, for the person who said I need more clarity and bella POV, when I finally do get around to writing the next chapter, it's going to be Clarity/Edward. Funfunfun.

Anyways, peace, and I'll catcha later.

-Nicolette Whitlock


	9. I'm Back!

Hey all.

New school. Parental divorce in the works. As per usual, my life is full of some CRAZY-A$S-SHIIIT!

I have decided not to re-write the story, but just the last chapter. To all new readers, YO! To all old readers who are still waiting…Holy Shit. You guys are just amazing aren't you?

So. I'm rewriting the last chapter. When I'm back on normal posting again I'll be fixing little details in previous chapters. You may want to go back and check it out. You may not give a flying fuck. Let me know if you care, and I'll send you a message when previous chapters have been updated. Thanks!


	10. Heart to Heart

_Please try not to be too disgusted with Kade's dampened personality in this chapter. It is due to circumstances and to show you all that he is not a hard-core bad ass mother fucked. He's a teenage boy, with fighting skills, who occasionally disrespects his elder's. Thanks. That's all. _

**Chapter…8, I believe. **

**Kade POV**

No, it wasn't a brick wall. It was a muscle wall. I looked at the figure; tall, buff, with an amused look on his face. The smirk was gone just as soon as it had appeared.

"Are you crying?" I glared back at him defiantly. "Here, let me help you up" he extended his hand.

I pushed it away and then shoved myself of the ground, wincing.

"or not" he shrugged.

Pulling out a handkerchief from my pocket and turning away from him I wiped my face. What a child I was being. After all the effort my mother put into raising me, and I was turning out like this. A pathetic sniveling child, who couldn't even face his father without crying.

"Damn, what did Edward say to you…?" So he must be Emmett then.

I shrunk away in embarrassment.

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that." A strong hand set itself on my shoulder. A sharp intake of breath through my teeth.

"Oh hey you've got a string hanging off your shirt, let me get that for you." He said, giving it a tug.

He pulled out my stitches. "oh my fucking GOD!" I said, turning around and kicking him in the head.

"What?" he said. I kept coming at him, aiming punches at him. He seemed reluctant to hit me back.

"Calm down" he said.

"Why the fuck should I calm down! Do you know what you just did?" I kept coming.

"I pulled a string off your no-doubt expensive t-shirt. Sorry about that. You need to chill though; I don't want to fight you"

I picked up a stone and checked it at his abdomen. It hit a little lower.

"Alright. Fine. You wanna play. Let's play."

He took a swing and I dodged it, leaping off a tree, I came down with my foot on his chest. Moments later my bad shoulder was knocked into a tree. I howled with pain.

He came and lifted me up by the front of my shirt, "are you going to calm down or do I need to continue to-Holy shit" My shoulder was bleeding heavily. "shit shit shit"

He changed the way he'd been holding me, throwing me onto his shoulder. I let out a groan as I hit the solid structure.

"Sorry!" he said, and rushed off. Everything was a fading blur. He slowed down as he opened a door and entered a building.

"Carlisle!" he called loudly.

Someone came zipping down the stairs, blonde, male; he must be Carlisle.

I heard some kind of a choking sound, maybe it was more like a gasp. Either way I was swiftly lifted into another person's arms and carried somewhere else. In the background I could hear an annoyed female voice.

"Great. Look what you've done now Emmett, practically killed Edwards son."

"Calm down rose I didn't know-"

How could you not KNOW. He looks exactly like his father!"

"I didn't know he was so….breakable…." sounds were fading in and out. A splitting headache persisted.

"Would you people quiet the fuck down!" I shouted. Ow. Ow. Ringing splitting killed ear bleeding headache. I reached my hand up to see if I was actually bleeding from the ears.

"for your own benefit, please stop moving around" A gentle male voice spoke.

My shirt had been removed and a warm wet rag was gently moving over and around the spot where my stitches had been ripped out. It was held there for what seemed like more than 3 hours and then removed. Another sharp intake of breath; my own as I felt a needle penetrate my skin. I was being sewn up, once again. It was then that I noticed I wasn't being exactly myself. I was clutching the sides of a leather couch whining as only an infant would while I was being stitched up. I didn't struggle against my childlike tendencies this time. Instead I let them completely overtake me.

"Shh." A cool hand brushed my hair out of my face as my body racked with sobs.

I closed my eyes after a while; a combination of a black out and fading into sleep.

**Clarity POV**

It wasn't as if I was completely insane. I wouldn't be taking my father cliff diving or surfing or skateboarding today. I would however introduce him to some of my friends, and have a good time. I didn't know if he would have a good time though. Probably not. We were going to the mall after all. Adi, Dare and Trill sat waiting at a table at the mall food court.

"And she finally arrives."

"Late"

"with a guy….oohhhhh, girl I hope you're not cheating on Jarrod." Leave it to the gay guy to be the cheekiest little bastard of the group.

"Of course not Adi."

"So…is this guy free then?"

"Uh, no, Dare, this is my father" Trill and Adi burst into simultaneous laughter while Dare blushed heavily.

"We should go get food" Adi suggested.

"Agreed, it would be good to ingest something before taking our weekly "Mall Crawl" Trill said in her cool relaxed musical voice.

"Be back in a bit" I said, leaving my father standing at our table looking slightly annoyed.

We came back to the table with trays loaded up. Chinese food, spaghetti, McDonalds, Darren's, and of course, Adi's Salad that he wouldn't actually be eating.

He always got a salad, claiming he was on a diet. Today would be the final day. We would break him by waving Chees bread and French fries infront of his face. He was borderline anorexic and we wouldn't be having it any longer.

"Mh Mh Uh. You girls are gonna get fat, loading up on carbs like that." Adi shook his head and ate a bite of his salad.

**Kade's POV**

My eyes opened slowly. My face burned, the most likely culprit of the pain: all the crying I'd done. I sniffled, curling into a ball. I was in a soft bed with my arms wrapped around a stuffed bear. MY stuffed bear. But this certainly wasn't my bedroom. Or any room on my uncle's estate. The room was lit only by a small lamp on a bedside table. I sat bolt upright, only to have a hand catch me at my chest and push me slowly back down.

"Relax Kade. Sudden movements like that are only going to cause you more pain" I let out a childish little whine.

I met stern, yet soft eyes, the color of sunlight. "Realy Kadence? How old are you?" it was a gentle rebuke, but a rebuke none the less. I kept my eyes down.

"Rather than attacking Emmett, it didn't occur to you to calmly explain what had just happened?" It wasn't a question, but an admonishing statement. I looked up for a moment, the disappointed look on the man's face filled me instantaneously with shame. I hid under the covers that had been placed over me earlier. Who was he anyway; to fill me with such guilt as this?

"Who are you?" I asked from under the blankets.

Boards creaked; the blanket was slowly removed from covering me. I looked up into his eyes.

"I am Carlisle Cullen." Oh. No wonder. I kept my eyes down. My father's adopted father. There was no way I could look up at him. He was a good, kind person who deserved nothing but respect. I was the boy who was lying to his mother, attacking his extended family, and whining like a child at the slightest dressing-down. I pulled the blanket back over my head and curled back into a ball.

A sigh. "Esme is making you dinner. It should be ready in 15 minutes or so. Come downstairs when you feel up to it" I had no intention of coming downstairs. He left the room clicking off the lamp and closing the door gently behind himself.

_A while later….__2_

I wallowed in the bed, feeling like an idiot. A hungry idiot. There came a knock at the door. I didn't waste my time answering it. Another knock. More silence from me. Then a bit of an exasperated sigh, and the door was knocked open. Then closed again and the lights flicked on.

"Up" an agitated southern accent spoke. The blankets were pulled off of me. I looked up seeing a skinny light haired male. Obviously Jasper. as he was the only one I had yet to meet, of the men.

I rubbed my bleary eyes and groaned. "What?"

"Your food is getting cold"

"I'm not hungry"

"Uh-huh. And you're also not feelin' guilty, right?" I'd *almost* forgotten his gift. I could fake this easily. It shouldn't be too difficult to fool him. My sister had fooled my mind reading gift before. I just had to make myself believe I didn't feel guilty.

"Not in the slightest"

"I think it's time for a bit of a heart to heart" he said.

"There are two things you're doing right now that I'm not going to tolerate" he spoke as he pulled me up quick by my ear.

"Ow. Let go, let go"my lip quivered, ever so slightly.

"Care to take a guess as to what those two things are?" as asked, keeping a firm grip and passing me a clean shirt to put on.

"Ow…..I have not the foggiest...ah…Idea…."

He bent down a little and looked dead in my eye.

"You are lying to me, for starters. And what's worse is that you are on the fast track to hurting Esme's feelings." I blanched as he kept his grip on my ear.

"I have no idea what you're talk-" A nice had tug.

"What are the two things you are doing right now, that you shouldn't be?"

"I…I…I'm lying and"

"And what?" he said, raised his eyebrow at me.

"And I'm….on the fast track...to..to hurting Esme's feelings…"

"And what are you going to do to fix those two things?" he waited patiently for the answer.

"I'm not going to lie to yyou…."

"No" he said sharply, lifting my lowered head up a bit. "You are going to stop lying to everyone. Your father. Your mother, *and* myself. You understand"

I flinched, but nodded some.

"and you're going to put on the clean clothes in front of ya, and go downstairs, and?"

"And eat what Esme cooked for me"

"Good." He let go of my ear. I held it and frowned.

He gave me a vaguely stern smile, "Now hurry down" finishing the little visit by giving me a swat, then walking out.

"Bloody hell" I muttered to myself before I started to dress.

_And also to show that Carlisle and Jasper are bad-aces. I didn't screw up there characters too much right? If I did please tell me in a careful NOT flamey way. I haven't added to this story in a year or so do to my extremely fragile feelings. Pathetic, I know. Please comment and let me know what you think! I promise kade won't be so wimpy in most of the upcoming chapters, and I'll try to Edward and Bella it up. _


End file.
